


Cherry Bomb

by nctenneth



Series: JohnTen/Tenny Drabbles and One Shots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, fart noises, i dont know where i was going with this like, it was going so well then..., this was some 2am shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctenneth/pseuds/nctenneth
Summary: Johnny has a smelly secret that leaves all of NCT (especially Ten) on the tips of their toes.





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those 2AM things and I thought I was being punny by coming up with the idea of having their cherry bomb comeback associated with bath bombs.

Every time Johnny finished a schedule, he would ignore everyone as soon as he walked through the front door of the NCT dorms. He’d disappear for roughly at least an hour, hiding inside the bathroom locking the door behind him. There, in the bathroom he would be met with the familiar smell of none other than his bath bombs from the local mall. 

Funny enough, it was around the time when NCT 127 were told their Cherry Bomb comeback had first been rumoured, that his wild obsession started. Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun and Himself were messing around in the Lush store when Johnny had pointed out a ‘cherry bomb’; In which he thought he wasted five dollars on it at the time _(Thanks to Yuta ‘daring’ him to buy it due of the Irony_ ) but Johnny actually enjoyed the scent of the bath bomb, and the colour stain it left behind in the tub water.

So Johnny had went back to the same Lush store, in the same mall, almost every other day between schedules when he wasn't busy to buy more bath bombs. He had cherry scented, flower scented, even one called a sex bomb ( _he thought it was funny at the time but it smelt amazing_.) The members often wondered what he did in the bathroom for a full hour. ‘Does Johnny have a digestion problem?’ Was the most asked question every time said male went into the bathroom for that full hour.

A member who was particular interested in why Johnny kept dashing towards the bathroom was none other than Ten. He'd considered different possibilities and scenarios in his head, what his older friend could be doing behind that locked door every day. Taking a nap, jerking off, a very long… long, shower, or he could have eaten something bad. But none of those sounded right to Ten. Ten and Johnny help each other with their ‘sexual frustrations’, Johnny never even has long showers ( _he says they take up too much time_ ). Why would anyone nap in the bathroom?!

It kind of baffled Ten why his tall friend hadn't told him yet as why he was constantly hiding up in the bathroom for an hour a day. Sure you're going to need a break living with so many people, but Ten expected to at least be given a hint, being Johnny’s best friend, ( _and so much more after that_ ) after all.

The next day when Johnny entered the dorms again, It took all Ten had to not march up to his best friend and force him to tell him his secret. It would have been much simpler that way, less effort, but he hoped that Johnny's secret would be all the more rewarding if he just… talked with Johnny and not shied away. So Ten did it, getting off the couch and approaching Johnny before he could reach the bathroom, the small Thai boy stopped his friend in his tracks. 

With a big smile on his small face Ten held his best friend's wrist to stop him from walking off. "Hello stranger," he said with a cheeky grin, glancing up at Johnny’s face catching the curiosity in the older’s eyes.

"...Hello to you too, Ten."

Ten heard the front door opening and the other members walking in, noisy as ever, and heard some voices faintly approaching both him and Johnny. "Let's talk and walk," Ten looped his arm around Johnny’s trying to hide the mischief behind his voice, and the two began walking away from their rowdy member's voices.

“Is this about a situation about situation down south?" Johnny asked, clearly amused at how suddenly awkward Ten became at the mention of being horny.

"I-- what no! I do not have a situation down south!” Ten pulled a fake pout, looking up at Johnny unamused. 

"Then what have you come to me for, Ten?" Ten could practically hear the smirk on his pretty face and he wanted to slap it off… if he was tall enough.

"Rumor has it you've been high-key hogging the bathroom to yourself?"   
  
"That is correct."   
  
"And you know how we’re best friends who are supposed to tell each other everything?" Ten sensed Johnny was now getting uncomfortable with the subject, avoiding his eye and facial contact with the short boy. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, just like he initially set out to. 

Johnny halted in the middle of the hallway, which made Ten stop too, ironically outside the bathroom. “Why don't I just show you instead?” the tall male smiled down at his short friend who only simply smiled back at him, his heart swelling with happiness that his best friend was opening up to him about this ‘secret’ of his. As both of them entered the bathroom, Johnny had Ten sit on the edge of the bath as he went into his bedroom to receive his hidden stash of bath bombs. Ten wanted to throw a sassy or sly remark when Johnny led him into the bathroom along the lines of;

_ ‘It's not a secret that you use the bathroom, anymore _ .’

But he decided against it, Johnny was trusting him and he was happy about it. 

Two minutes later Johnny came back into the bathroom with a small box bursting with different exotic scents, filling not just the room but his nose too. “That smells so good~” Ten hummed as he tilted his head back, with a deep inhale through his nose admiring the strong smell.

“They do, don't they?” Johnny chuckled opening the box, taking one of the bath bombs out and holding one up for Ten to see. “Bath bombs, my guilty pleasure--”

Ten let out a fake gasp while clutching his chest dramatically, “Pleasure? Where do you buy these bath bombs that pleasure you more than I do?” Laughs filled the bathroom as Johnny started to fill the bath for himself, shaking his head as he started to pick out a bath bomb for his mood. “I got them from the mall, Drama Queen” he chuckled, pulling out the usual Cherry Bomb bath bomb, smiling to himself. “They do smell quite good, don't they?”

Humming to himself as he tested the water, Ten nodded “They do- but I prefer Yankee Candles.” It was Johnny’s turn to be the ‘Drama Queen’ and he placed his hand on his hip, shaking his head in disapproval at Ten. “They'll never make you feel better than I can, sweet heart.”

Johnny finished filling the bath, setting the bath bomb aside delicately like it was a newborn child. He'd stripped down naked, not caring if Ten was watching or not as on numerous occasions, the small Thai boy had seen him naked if it was an sexual encounter or not. 

Sitting in the hot bath before he put the bath bomb in, Johnny noticed Ten still in the bathroom looking kind of awkward. “Do you want to join me?” he smirked holding the Cherry Bomb up to a now smiling Ten (who started stripping down in no time)

The next hour, was filled with not one but an acceptance of three of Johnny’s bath bombs ( _as Ten was too fascinated by them_ ) and a bunch of bad bath puns and sexual innuendos, maybe some things followed after. 

 


End file.
